projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Meyang
} |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:MeyangFlag.svg}}}| }px |- | align="center" colspan="2"|Flag |- | colspan="2" |- | align="center" colspan="2"|File:MeyangBorders.jpg}}}| }px |- | colspan="2" |- | colspan="2" align="center"|'Nicknames': The Coast State, The Sunshine State |- | colspan="2" |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Capital (and largest city) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Troll City |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Official languages | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|English · Chinese · Japanese · Spanish |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Ethnic groups | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|52.75% Asian 39.41% European 6.83% Reatinese 1.01% Other |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Demonym | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Meyangan |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Government | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Governor | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|J.L. Angkiat (LPC) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Stephen Pham (CCP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Deputy Premier | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Jodie Rhys (CCP) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Assembly Speaker | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Rachel Wattle (CCP) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislature | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Legislative Assembly |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Federal representation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- House delegation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| *7 United *5 Conservative *1 Liberal |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Senate seats | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| }}} / }}} }| ( }/ })*100) round 0}}%)}} |- ! style="vertical-align:top" colspan="2" align="left"|Formation |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Colony of Meyang | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|17 May 1413 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Prefecture of Meyang | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|25 December 1811 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- County of Meyang | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|7 April 1945 |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Statehood | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|16 September 1987 |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Area | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|33,538 km km² (1st) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Population (2072) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|3,492,560 (3rd) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Density | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|104.1/km² (6th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|GSP (2072–73) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"| |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Total | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$144.428 billion (3rd) |- | style="padding-left:0.5em; vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|- Per capita | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|$41,353 (6th) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Time zone(s) | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|CEST (UTC+10) CEDT (UTC+11) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Highest point | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Mt. Punchbowl (1497m) |- ! style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|Abbreviation | style="vertical-align:top" width="50%" align="left"|MY |} Meyang (/ˈmeɪjæŋ/ ''may-yang'', abbreviated as MY) is a state in Craftia's east. It borders Addams to the north, Kagstron and the Bankera Capital Territory to the west and Wintaro to the south-west. It also shares maritime borders with Berhardsson to the south, across Feng Shui Bay. The state is the third most populous state in Craftia, being home to almost 3.5 million people, and is also the largest in area. Its capital and largest city is Troll City. Unlike most other states, Meyang's population is spread throughout the entire state, and it is one of two states to have more than one city with a population of over 1 million (the other being Jebsten). The state is abundant in natural resources and contains a variety of environments, including deserts in the centre and mountain ranges in the north. The entirety of Meyang's eastern perimeter is the uninterrupted Craftian east coast. Since 2016, Meyang's territory also includes the island of Pulau Api, approximately 100 km to the east. History In 1987, Meyang was established as a state. Its name is a corruption of the Sino-Japanese term 美阳/美陽 (Pinyin: Měiyáng, Romaji: Miyo), meaning 'beautiful sun', referring to the warm climate of the region and uninterrupted views of sunrise from the coast. Government Meyang is a state of the Republic of Craftia, and has a federal parliamentary constitutional political system based on the federal Craftian republic parliamentary republic, with the Governor of Meyang (currently Jeremy Lumenta Angkiat of the Liberal Party of Craftia) as the head of state, and the Premier of Meyang (currently Stephen Pham of the Craftian Conservative Party) as the head of government. Its unicameral parliament consists of the 55-member Meyangan Legislative Assembly, with elections held every three years on the second Saturday of July, using the proportional representation voting system. Federal representation Meyang elects 13 Members of Parliament to the Craftian House of Representatives, and is represented by 8 Senators. } | Foley | 2067– |- | Drew Chang | | Jilong | 2062– |- | Teri Cruz | | Trollino | 2070– |- | Ingrid Diggoroloa | | Portlands | 2067– |- | Jeremy Dorrison | | Fischer | 2067– |- | Dawn Ekhoff | | Plartu | 2064– |- | Terrence Goewey | | Banks | 2056– |- | Janine Herald | | Pomegas | 2067– |- | Ray Hu | | Sydney Shore | 2066– |- | Fuchen Na | | McDonald | 2070– |- | Linda Remington | | Kirkby | 2055– |- | Kenneth Rungatong | | West Lake | 2067– |- | Audrey Woo | | Yoollagarra | 2067– |} } | |- | Joel Flanagan | | |- | Anthony Kim | | |- | Hikaru Miyamoto | | |- | Peter Rahman | | |- | Erica Wu | | |- | Kimberley Xi | | |} Political culture } | Conservative | 43.31% (24) | 33.11% (5) | 23.77% (2) | 33.40% |- | | United | 19.57% (11) | 33.93% (7) | 28.49% (2) | 27.33% |- | | Liberal | 22.23% (12) | 15.75% (1) | 19.32% (2) | 19.10% |- | | Greens | 4.42% (3) | 3.69% | 8.83% (1) | 5.65% |- | | Reform | 2.16% (1) | 6.65% | 4.28% | 4.36% |- | | Lib Dems | 3.68% (2) | 0.12% | 9.23% (1) | 4.34% |- | | Mojang | 2.39% (2) | 2.47% | 1.99% | 2.28% |- ! colspan="2"|Total ! 55 ! 13 ! 8 ! |} Meyang has long been regarded as a relatively conservative state, largely due to its comparatively high rural population, though since the 2040s it has shifted to being a more moderate state with no lean or preference towards any specific party. Due to a rapidly increasing urban population, state and local elections have become much more competitive while previously being dominated by the Craftian Conservative Party, especially in rural areas. Meyang is known for having a north-south divide in terms of political strength, with the Conservatives being stronger in the more agrarian north and the National United Party and Liberal Party of Craftia stronger in the central and southern regions. This holds true even for metropolitan areas, with northern cities like Yoollagarra and Remington being relatively right-leaning despite being major urban centres. Demographics Meyang is the third-most populous state in Craftia. At independence in 1987, it was the second-most populous, being overtaken by Addams in 2015. Largest cities and towns in Meyang